In this moment
by I Think You're Beautiful
Summary: Christian and Syed one-shot.


The steady ticking of the clock makes its way to the foreground as our breathing slows and the thumping of our hearts soften. Using the little strength I have, I roll slowly onto my side, my lips forming a sleepy smile. I love him in these moments, when he is so far into that magical world of bliss that he doesn't want to let go. Lips press to the warm skin of his neck.

"Sy..." I murmur, hot breath tickling his neck. "Sy baby..."

With a contented groan he shuffles towards me, seeking my embrace. In these moments, when he is so comfortable with us, with himself, I find myself falling for him even more. I never thought it possible to love another like I love him. Everything about him completes me, makes me whole. And I'll never let a day go by where I don't show him just how much he means to me.

"Are you okay?" The whispered question glides from my lips to his on a smile. Beautiful ashen eyes flick up to meet mine. He nods, wordlessly, but we don't need words. In moments like these words are useless, impossible to find, hidden so secretly in the depths of Love we can never seek to find them. Yet we don't need to find them. We are blessed with the gift of touch, taste, smell, sight... and with these we play in the endless world of sense.

Tired fingers trail over the hard muscle of my chest to rest above my heart. His sleepy satisfied sigh tells me he's happy, more than happy... complete. And I complete him. Muscles twinge with tiredness as I slide an arm around him, holding him close. Soft sweeps of his hair tickle my skin and I brush the stubborn locks from his eyes, captivating his gaze.

His nose nudges against mine, providing us with the most intimate of touches, bringing us impossibly closer. Lifting his head slightly, tilting it to the side he captures my lips with his. The warmth from his mouth comforts me, pulls me deeper into the ever growing world of my love for him. The kiss is slow, sensual; there is no need to rush. Gently I pull our heads down to rest onto the soft pillow below us, freeing the strain from his neck.

"Mmh.." the satisfied little moan from him makes my heart thump louder as I pull him tighter into my embrace.

Lips tease. Teeth tug. Mouths groan. The gentle nip on my lower lip suggests he's in a playful mood. I love playful Syed.

I feel the cold from the harsh winter air threaten to invade us. Reluctant lips part for the briefest of moments while hands quickly work to ensure we're wrapped up tight. I don't want him to be cold. We sink deeper into the duvet and snuggle up close while mouths find each other once more. My hand reaches up to his face, stroking the delectable skin, running my fingers through his thick locks, twisting the strands between my fingers. I don't think it's possible to ever stop craving him.

"Uhh.." I gasp as his tongue licks slowly against my lower lip. He smiles into my mouth. He knows what this does to me. Arms pull him tighter.

Tongues meet through open mouthed kisses and we sigh simultaneously. He is mine and I am his. We stroke, flick, touch, play... all the while keeping the pace so incredibly slow. There is no rush. In this moment when bodies are sated after hours of intense love, there is no need to rush.

Eyes open to watch him. His long lashes fanned out, casting shadows on his face. The flicker of his lids every time tongues touch, brush, stroke... His cheeks pulling in as he gently sucks on my lower lip... I love him. Forever. Always.

Tongues play, tease in the way we know the other enjoys. He is so beautiful, more beautiful than any other man. And he is my man. How did I get to be so lucky? His eyes open slowly and shut again, he is tired and I must let him rest. But he sees no reason to stop, encouraging me further, wrapping an arm around my neck. Eyes close and my senses heighten to the feel of him, the taste of him, the smell of him...

That warm, sweet, musky scent washing over me, filling me with the sensation of him, of our love. I run a hand down his back, along the dip of his spine, feeling the warm silken skin beneath my fingertips. Lips curve into our kiss. He is beautiful.

"Christian..." My name is whispered so softly I'm not sure if it's spoken.

"...yeah?" The replied word is hushed. He is quiet and still. "What is it, beautiful?" I murmur, smoothing the hair from his face. Foreheads rest together. There is a moment of tranquil beauty as all things stop and he speaks just for me.

"I'm so happy." He says, quietly.

For a second I believe I imagined the words, but he looks at me like I'm the greatest thing in all creation and I know I am not dreaming. Fingers weave in his soft hair, I hold his gaze.

It is not a lie, the words are meant.

Everything we went through, all the pain and suffering was worth it. Just to hold him in my arms makes me feel the happiest man alive.

My mouth moves back to his, pressing delicate kisses to his plump, wet lips. My heart fills with joy at his declaration and I smile, giving him a comforting squeeze. I would lay here with him for eternity if the world would let me, but for now, we make the most of our quiet night.


End file.
